


Unicorn

by imthetitanic



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Meg to Castiel on why he shouldn't feel bad that she died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

You were my unicorn,  
My fallen star  
I relied on for guidance  
Through confusion  
And doubt.  
You were an angel  
Who looked past my black eyes  
With your blue eyes,  
Looked into my soul  
And somehow found it good.  
Though I had done so much wrong.  
Though I was a demon.  
Though I had killed  
And lied  
And hurt innocent people,  
You saw redemption...  
You saw light.   
And when I guarded you  
When you were at your lowest,  
I saw so much of who I was  
Reflected in you, in your insanity,  
In your fear.  
So don’t feel guilt at my death,  
You, of all people, aren't allowed to feel bad  
Because I would never have been  
Right for you, never have been  
What you needed.  
You needed someone pure, someone good,  
Someone not me.  
Unicorns need that kind of thing.


End file.
